The Mad girl
by XxNYCgirlxX
Summary: I look at her, her eyes showed pain but she choose to smile. I remember the days where Rima Mashiro smiled in joy, her jokes and sarcastic comments made everyone in a good mood. But now, she's been weighted down into madness because of event. AU


**Hey I'm NYCgirl or Bea. I deleted my other fanfiction because i thought it was pretty lame so here's a new one :) Hope you guys like it and please Review!**

* * *

I look at her, her eyes showed pain but she choose to smile. I remember the days where Rima Mashiro smiled in joy, her jokes and sarcastic comments made everyone in a good mood. But now, she's been weighted down into madness because of event. It made her twisted, mad and insane. She's doing fine now from all of her attempts to kill herself. Oh how we all miss Rima Mashiro, before she was sent to play the " game. " No one knows what happened to her, she never talks about it, something happened in that chamber. And I Nagihiko Fujisaki shall know, to help her.

* * *

**-** 6** years ago when they were 17-**

**Rima POV**

I walk with my friends by my side, we talk and laugh. Amu, Yaya, Tadase and Nagihiko and I are all in the same class- expect Yaya. I don't know why people call us royalty but I guess it was from elementary when we were called " the guardians " by everyone. We all walk to class- except Yaya of course, and sit in our seats, Tadase sits at the fourth row in the far left, Amu sits in the 5th on the far right. Nagihiko sits in the 3 third row next to me, I sat in the middle and he sat on my left.

Time flew by and it was next period, Science was- was- _fun_. Because taking a cow's newly cut bone, washing it for 10 minutes and removing all the red stuff and carving some words on it was fun. Most of the class including Amu, Tadase and I weren't able to finish our lettering's, and on the other hand Nagihiko manged to crave out " _Infinity. " _My word was going to be _ Queen, _ I know, I know, how chezzy. Amu told me that her one was going to be _ A, R, M, S, D_, it took me some time to get what she was doing, she took the first letter of her name and her chara's names. Smart thinking Amu, and then Tadase told me that his one was going to be _King, _ at least he played along with me.

* * *

Time whiz around and by the time I could remember the bell rang for lunch time. I make my way to the cafeteria, take a tray and fill food in it.-

**Fried Chicken wings, chocolate cake, orange juice, and rice**

Yaya waves, signaling to me to sit next to her. I make my way through the crowd and sit myself down, seems like everyone was there already, " Rima! there's this game that's buzzing around the school! " Amu says handing me a flier.

**WHO DARES TO ENTER THE CHAMBER GAMES**

**Constants who enter and survive 1 week in there will be in the draw to win a trip to Paris for 2 weeks.**

**To enter-**

And Blah Bah Blah. I didn't bother to read it, ugh it's one of those chezzy game thingys. I hand it back to her say " ugh, that sounds like an chezzy game. " Amu sighs and starts eating. I start to eat my lunch and start thinking about stuff like our next class. " So basically that's how it'd appear, but Rima know's more about it than i do " Nagihiko says hitting me lightly on my arm, I snap back in reality. What were they talking about? " Rima? Can you answer my question " Tadase says ever so polite, I fight the auger to say a mean sarcastic joke. " What? " I say instead.

" How do you make a skirt? I was going to make one for a childhood friend " Tadase repeats

" Well, come to my house tomorrow with the fabric and everything you need. " I say as I finish my chocolate cake. Tadase smiles, I look around the table. Amu eating and checking her schedule, Yaya checking her phone and eating some candy and Nagihiko staring into space.

* * *

" Earth to Nagihiko, do you hear me " I say, he snaps out of it and looks at me, " What? " he asks. " You know where Room G15 is? I had to swap a room " I explain, he nods and says " Luckly I'm going there too, oh and why are you asking me? "" Because you're the only one left here! Amu, Tadase and Yaya all went to there classes. Now, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! " I scream grabbing his arm.

We run as fast as we could and manged to be 7 minutes late, we both say our sorry's and go to our desks. " Ok class, as I was saying." That period went so past I couldn't even catch up. I look at the time 2:30, one more period.

I loved my last class, it was art. Art was the one thing where i could draw terrible drawings but just add some color and BAM! It's a master piece. I laugh at our topic today, we had to sketch someone. As if I'll pass this one, i say rolling my eyes, the teacher unfortunately picked our buddies and I was with Saaya. Oh my god. This is going to be the longest 30 minutes ever, as usual I'm the drawer and she's the model.

Since I'm not Arty, I look at Nagihiko who's almost done. HE TOOK 17 minutes to draw a person. It looked wonderful. " Hey Nagi, can you ahh draw Saaya? just the shape and were the eyes goes and the nose and the mouth " I sat tapping his shoulder, he turns around. OH MY GOD OUR FACES ARE SO CLOSE, I blush inside as he nods. How can any one not like a face like his?! It was freaking flawless.

" Hey Rima, I did the shape and the corners on where everything should be. " Nagihiko says tapping my back, " Thanks! " I say gratefully. He looks into my eyes, I know I should move but-but-but I can't. My eyes are trained on his. And before I know it, warm lips hug my lips, it was soft and cozy. He pulls away and we blush. " I'm sorry " He says and turns around, I turn around and hug the sketch book. I look at Saaya who was tryng? to fight the argue to slap me. Ehh, Saaya's Always been like that.

* * *

After School, Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko and Kukai meet at our spot near the Royal Garden. We talked about our classes and stuff, ugh it was fun and boring. " Rima PLEASE! ENTER THE CHAMBER GAMES! " Amu pleaded, sparkle attack.

" No. " i say plainly

" But- Please! " Amu begs

" I'll have a think about it since your so desperate " I say, I roll my eyes and look at her. She nods excitedly.

" So, Rima and Nagihiko kissed in Class today " Tadase says with a cheeky smile, I send him and Death Glare as Nagihiko just hides his blush. I look at everyone else who had a big grin across there face.

" FINALLY!" Kukai says breaking the silence, " Let's be honest! You guys have spark between you two "

i stare at him angrily, " At least we kissed before you and Utau kissed " i hiss

" Wrong. First time we kissed was in junior year " He smirks, I hiss at him and check my phone. 1 message-

**Come home by 5:00**

**- Mom**

I check the time, 4:45. I pack my things and say " My mom wants me home by 5:00, guess I'll see you tomorrow. "

" bye " i hear them say, " DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE CHAMBER GAMES " I hear Amu scream. Oh right that thing.

* * *

**THAT"S IT! I hope you liked that, Please Review and give feedback! Thanks :D**


End file.
